


Swole Ashs ~ Sex Scenes (Extended)

by JordanYellow



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, Flashback, Flashback sex, Flashbacks, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sex, Stan Ash, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, am I over doing it with the tags, ashlor forever, ashox, bisexual tox, bisexual toxikita, but who cares, double ending, fuck kailor, gf swap? ig, girlfiend swap, implied bi tox, okay most definitely, probably, suck my cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanYellow/pseuds/JordanYellow
Summary: (Extended) Sex Scenes for my comic on Instagram @swole_ashs, includes mostly one shots, however they all exist in the same canon. The Ash in chapter 1 is the same Ash as the ones in other chapters.
Relationships: Ash/Skylor (Ninjago), Ash/Suzie, Ash/Suzie/Morro, Ash/Tox (Ninjago), Ash/Toxikita, Ash/many, Implied previous Kailor, Morro/Suzie, Nya/Zane (Ninjago), Shade/Jetjack, Skylor/Morro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Swole Ashs ~ Sex Scenes (Extended)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the end of Day #8 where Ash and Skylor fuck for the first time, set during the 3 black panels at the end.

"Alright, you've waited long enough." Ash said to Skylor with a smirk as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "And I'm pretty horny myself", he added.  
"Let's go fuck."  
Before he had finished his sentence Skylor had used the element of speed to transport them both to the bedroom at hyper speed. She grinned guiltily and kissed him aggressively, pulling Ash on top of her and onto the bed. The two swapped spit for a while, all the time Ash was exploring Skylors curvy body with his hands, her boobily breasts, her waist, her thighs and her back and her pussy. He could feel she was moist already.  
Skylor broke the kiss and whispered "Lets skip to the good bit", she rolled him over and dropped to her news at the side of the bed. He lay there, hard as a rock while she stroked him through his trousers. Skylor's already massive grin grew bigger as she pulled down his trousers to reveal Ash's member. What could only be described as fear flashed across get face, "Omg you weren't kidding! It's huge!". She took his cock in her and began to pump it as if she was trying to milk out his cum. "Alright here we go" she said, more to herself than Ash. He let out a moan as she engulfed his cock in her mouth "Ah you fucking slut I knew you'd have no trouble with me". He pushed down on her head, forcing her lips to meet his balls. After about a minute or two of Skylor blowing him, Ash could feel himself about to cum. "I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed, gripping her head harder than before, Skylor grinned even with his member in her mouth. Finally, Ash shot several ropes of hot, sticky cum down her throat, she swallowed it all. "Huh." he said, shocked, "You're quite skilled in this".  
Skylor took his cock out her mouth and licked her lips, "I've been told. It takes a lot of skill and effort to get Kai's micropenis erect let alone to get him to cum, he's pathetic. And I'm glad you rid me of him." She kissed him on the cheek and lowered herself over his still-throbbing rod. "Again?" She asked hopefully, "Fuck yeah baby" Ash replied as he kissed her, she went down on him and his cock slid into her tight asshole. She broke the kiss to bounce on his cock properly, all while moaning, screaming calling his name "Oh yeah! FUCK MY ASS, FUCK MY ASS I'M A DIRTY LITTLE SLUT! I'M YOU'RE DIRTY LITTLE SLUT! CUM IN MY ASS FILL ME UP BABY". Skylor's encouragement worked, and Ash found himself ready to do just that quite soon. He didn't even bother mentioned he was climaxing, as Skylor seemed to be ascending via her orgasm. The two laid there for a while, still entangled before Skylor rolled off his cock and onto the bed beside him, his cum leaking from her asshole. "You're quite something." She said, laughing tiredly.  
"Heh, thanks." Ash replied, "You're pretty fucking good yourself".  
"I know" Skylor said cheekily, she jumped up, "I'm gonna grab a drink, be ready for round three when I get back" she walked out the room with a wink. Ash fell back onto the bed again. "Fuck".

Ashed stormed Skylor's holy gates and pushed her against the headboard, he massaged her tits as they jumped about in time with every thrust. At this point the sheets had been dessemated with Skylor's juices, she had exploded on Ash's dick countless times. Her hair was messy, she was sweating, and almost passed out once or twice, but Ash was still going! _How is he still so full of energy?!_ She thought, but her pondering was quickly interrupted when she was brought to another climax buy her brutal lover. 

"Ash?" came a voice from the darkness beside them,

Ash flicked on the lamp and looked over at the origin of the noise, "What?" he growled, seeing that it was Edward.

"I-I can't sleep" Edward said, clutching his bear and fidgeting with the door frame,

"Fuck off." Ash replied, and he waved his hand as to send off the boy. 

As soon as the master of lightning had gone the too got back to their wild mating, Ash grabbed Skylor by the neck and began railing her against the headboard, he pushed her further up against it to allow himself to suck and bite on her neck. She moaned as Ash planted kisses all over her bust and traced his hands along her curves.

The two were now both almost completely exhausted, yet they continued fucking, Skylor was splayed out on the bottom, her long her everywhere, And ash lay on top of her, still pumping his member inside her cunt. As he sucked and massaged her breasts, he came to his final orgasm and collapsed on top of her. Ash looked down to see Skylor had fallen asleep, she had had her fill of the night (Literally), he placed a kiss on her forehead, rolled the two of them over and fell asleep with Skylor asleep on him and his dick still in her.


End file.
